


I've Been Lost, Sometime Found

by Melodious329



Series: Pilgrim [2]
Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the history between Jensen and Christian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Lost, Sometime Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Just a Pilgrim

Jensen looks around his kitchen, mentally cataloguing the supplies for the evening. Frowning, he’s already worrying that they’ll need more ice when a loud laugh interrupts his thoughts.

“Man, it’s just a few people for dinner, not a siege,” Jared teases him, coming up behind Jensen and laying giant hands on his shoulders. “It’s just Chris.”

Jensen nods. Kane has never been his best friend, but it’s not really the fact that the beta will be at dinner that’s bothering him.

“It’s also Steve,” Jensen tries to explain.

It only seems to make sense in his head though. It’s important to Steve that his friends accept Kane, that they’re comfortable around Kane and vice versa. But Jensen worries that his history with Kane is going to make any interaction awkward.

But it’s not a story that he wants to share with Jared. With a sigh, Jensen moves away from the comforting hands and toward the oven. He feigns being busy by putting in the bread to warm.

It’s been about a month since Steve saved Christian, a fact that Jensen still has a hard time believing. Kane stayed with Steve another week gaining back strength, but Jensen knows that it’s been more difficult for them since Kane moved back to his own house. Now they can no longer ignore the rest of the world.

Many of the pack are uncomfortable just because they have suddenly been confronted with the beta’s mortality, and thus the pack’s own vulnerability. They’ve suddenly realized what all they would lose if they lost Kane.

Steve is mostly trapped in the middle, adjusting to dating the beta, not just Chris, and adjusting to his new view of the pack. Jensen doesn’t want his shit getting in the way of Steve being able to relax with his friends and his boyfriend tonight.

Jensen’s startled by the sound of the door opening, but he sees it’s just Danneel arriving with the dessert. Of course, Danneel proceeds to fuss over everything like she knows so much better. But by the time that other people are arriving, Jensen’s forgotten all about Kane and his nervousness.

But then Jensen catches sight of him, of them. Their heads are bent towards each other, in their own little world even in the crowd. Suddenly, Jensen finds it much harder to concentrate on eating or paying attention to what others are saying. His eyes keep being drawn back to check on them, despite that he has no intention of going over to greet them.

The thing is that Kane is charming. It’s not like he has a difficult time talking to people. In fact, as the beta, Kane goes out of his way to be nice to everyone, listening to their problems. He’s so sincere with those striking blue eyes and the way that he touches people, a firm hand on a man’s shoulders or on the back of a woman’s neck.

But things are a little different now. Now the pack members are trying to look after the beta. Jensen has seen the concern on a number of different faces, have heard the inevitable questions about Kane’s recovery, his eating habits. It isn’t surprising that the beta wasn’t taking it well, his face hardening and his smile becoming fake. Kane seems determined not to let a hint of weakness show now.

But as Jensen stares at the two werewolves from the kitchen, he’s reminded that things aren’t all bad. In fact, Jensen sometimes wonders if he isn’t making a mountain out of a molehill. Things aren’t perfect but Steve looks happy, content instead of ragged from running in a million different directions. Steve looks ass over teakettle in love and Kane is responding in kind.

Christian keeps a steady hand on the small of Steve’s back and he keeps whispering in Steve’s ear. Whereas Steve is also casually taking care of the other werewolf, putting more food on Kane’s plate, guiding him to a quiet corner, and getting him to sit and talk to Jason for a while to get him off of his feet. It’s subtle but it seems to Jensen that Steve is more dominant in their interactions.

Fortunately, Jensen also has his own lover to care for him. Jared manages to distract him, convincing into playing attention to his own food for a while. Everything seems to be going just fine and Jensen is breathing a sigh of relief even as he’s sneaking out onto the back porch with a bottle of beer. He’s just settling his back against the railing when he realizes that he’s not alone. Kane apparently had the same idea to escape.

Saluting the other werewolf with his beer, Jensen asks, “Where’s Steve?”

The words are already out of his mouth before he realizes how patronizing they sound. He watches sheepishly as a look of indignation crosses the beta’s face before it just disappears.

“Inside, talking to Darren,” Kane replies casually.

Jensen nods, not really knowing how to follow that up without putting his foot in his mouth again.

“Thanks for having me over,” Kane says, his polite upbringing showing despite the many intervening years. “The food’s great.”

Jensen smiles. “Steve’s taught me a few things, but mostly I just man the grill.”

Kane chuckles gamely before taking another swig from his bottle.

“Actually,” Jensen starts awkwardly. “I should have thanked you a long time ago.”

Kane’s expression is plain confused so Jensen struggles to explain himself.

“You remember Jessica…Alba, the girl that I…” Jensen trails off as he watches the wheels turn in Kane’s head.

It’s a wake-up call that this event that was so important to Jensen doesn’t even warrant remembering for the beta.

“Oh, right,” Kane finally responds. “Yeah, no, you don’t need to thank me.”

Jensen shrugs, and the conversation dies off for a moment, both men caught up in thoughts of the past. Kane hadn’t even been the beta very long then, hadn’t even been a werewolf very long. Jensen can’t remember how much experience Kane even had at fighting other weres. At the time, Jensen hadn’t cared. It was just a part of being the beta.

To Jensen the whole thing was as epic as the Iliad. Jessica had been Helen of Troy and Jensen had been Paris, the idiot who started the whole thing but then didn’t even have to fight in the end.

Jessica was a human, but she was a human that already knew about werewolves. She was already the beloved of a werewolf in another nearby pack when Jensen met her. She was off-limits but Jensen fell for her anyway.

She filled Jensen’s head with this melodramatic story about how she didn’t want to be with the other werewolf, but that she couldn’t escape. He wouldn’t let her go. He was controlling and abusive, and the pack let him get away with it.

Thinking himself the hero, Jensen ‘hid’ her at his house, so stupidly in love that he said he didn’t care if the other pack showed up on his doorstep to take her back.

But it wasn’t the other pack that knocked at his door, but Kane. Jensen was afraid that he and Jessica would be put out of the pack and he begged for her, retelling the whole sob story of how Jessica needed sanctuary, how abused she’d been. Kane just listened and then explained that the other pack was calling for retribution, wanting a fight. Kane said he would take care of it.

At the time, Jensen had only worried about Kane losing to the other pack’s beta for Jessica’s sake. He hadn’t given a damn whether or not Kane would be killed. It was just part of being the beta to be the pack’s champion.

And Jensen had never said thank you. When Kane won, Jensen celebrated with Jessica. And when Jessica ultimately left, Jensen didn’t want to be reminded of the debacle. Jensen thinks many other pack members have things they never thanked the beta for.

Jensen shakes off the memories and tries to be casual as he raises his bottle again. “Anyway, thanks. You risked your life for a virtual stranger.”

Kane just looks uncomfortable with the sincerity. “Really, that’s not necessary. It’s my job to protect the pack.”

Jensen nods, letting the matter go as Kane is obviously uncomfortable. In fact, Kane then finishes his beer and reaches for the handle of the sliding glass door.

“Better see what trouble Steve’s gotten himself into,” Kane says humorously.

Alone on the porch now, Jensen takes another sip of his beer thinking over the beta’s words. Yeah, it’s the beta’s job to protect the pack but not to risk his neck over every stupid thing that a pack member does. Even after everything that’s happened recently, Christian doesn’t seem to recognize how essential he is to the pack.

And Jensen can’t help but think that that disregard for his own welfare isn’t going to sit well with Steve.

But it’s not his place to say anything. Jensen is just starting to finish his beer when Jared is coming out on the porch, pulling him inside to say goodbye to their guests. He hadn’t gotten to speak to Steve really at all, but he hugs Steve goodbye and Christian even gives him a one-armed manly hug too.

Since Jensen did the cooking, it’s Jared’s job to clean. Jensen knows he’ll end up helping, but he goes outside on the porch again to finish his now much warmer beer. The light is dying as his eyes follow the direction of his thoughts, across the field to Steve’s house.

He can see Steve and Kane walking up the drive, Kane laughing and thumping Steve on the back. He doesn’t mean to keep watching, is only enjoying seeing his friend happy as Steve stops Kane as they’re passing the back of the truck. Kane’s seems confused for a moment, but then both men are reaching for each other. It’s adorable to watch them so in love, hands scrabbling at each other’s hips and shoulders

But they don’t break apart and go inside. Instead Steve pushing Kane further from the house, back towards the truck. Steve lips move to Kane’s neck even as he reaches across to let the tailgate down.

Steve is manhandling Kane, turning him around, pushing him to lean over the tailgate. Kane catches himself up on his hands on the bed of the truck, not resisting. But it’s when Steve’s hand is pushing down the back of Kane’s suddenly loosened jeans that Jensen knows he should turn away.

But it’s just so unexpected. Kane’s hands scrabbling on the truck bed to keep himself mostly upright as he presses his ass back into Steve’s hand. Then Steve is stepping closer, his lips at Kane’s ear, his other hand snaking up the front of Kane’s chest under his tshirt, making Kane’s body jerk hard in response.

Damn, Jensen thinks. He had no idea Steve had it in him. Kane looks totally wrecked, his head falling forward as Steve fumbles between their bodies. Then Steve is suddenly shoving Kane bodily up against the edge of the tailgate. Even though they’re both mostly clothed, Jensen knows Steve just entered his mate. Steve is fucking Kane up against the beta’s truck and it’s not even dark out.

Steve’s got one hand in chestnut hair, pulling Kane’s face back for a messy kiss and then finally Kane collapses face down onto the bed of his truck. Steve is pushing him down, keeping him bent in half, Steve’s hips just drilling into Kane.

The sliding door jerks Jensen out of his contemplation, Jared’s voice saying, “Hey, aren’t you gonna…? Oh my God, is that Steve?”

At that moment, Kane is pushing himself back up, his jeans suddenly slumping further down his legs as his body convulses, obviously cumming.

“Jesus Christ,” Jared says with amusement in his voice. “Get back inside, you perv,” he says, pushing at Jensen.

Jensen means to, he really does, but he can’t help glancing back at the two lovers one more time. Steve is nuzzling the side of Kane’s face, cradling the beta in strong arms from behind.

They look so in love. Jensen only hopes that it’ll last because he knows it won’t be easy, even after all they’ve gone through.


End file.
